Ravnica High
by MrsCaraHAnderson
Summary: Jace Beleren wants somewhere to call home. Liliana wants someone to know who she is. Chandra's trying to find her place. Avacyn wants to be accepted. And Gideon just wants a good time.
1. New School, Again

(Jace Beleren)

Another new school. The good thing about this one is that I do have a couple friends here already, and we moved in the middle of summer, so we'll be there all year. Kal said that this would be the last one, because he got out of the military so he could stay close to Ellie. The woman's a saint, she actually cares not only for Kallist, but for Chandra and I as well.

I bang on Chandra's door, telling her to wake up for school, or we'd be late. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, pushing my black hair out of my eyes, and my black glasses up to the bridge of my nose. Chandra comes out of her room.

"That's my shirt, Chandra."

"I know, Jace. Get over it."

I roll my eyes and head downstairs. Kal's at his drafting table, working on some project for some rich guy, like usual. Chandra grabs a granola bar and I'm eating a Poptart, when Kal comes over to stand in front of us.

"At least it's the last time, guys. We'll be here until you guys go to college. You'll make friends, Have a good day, I love you."

"Love you too, bro," Chandra and I chorus. I get in my SUV, a Toyota Highlander. Thankfully, we both have a vehicle from the check that we get from Mom dying. We both work to pay the insurance, but it's worth it.

"At least it's the last time, Chandra," echoing Kal's words from earlier. "And we know a few people."

"Do Gideon and Ral even count as people, Jace?"

I snort. They've been friends of our family forever, they even kept in touch when we were in cities halfway across the states. I get into my car, and as I buckle up, I watch as Chandra get on her motorcycle. She pulls her signature goggles onto her face and fires the bike up. She powers out of the driveway, giving me the bird.

I pull up to the school and sit there for a few moments. This is the third move in the past year, and I'm very tired of moving. At least I have Gideon and Ral. Chandra pulls up to the spot besides me and parks her bike. Gideon sees us and rushes over, picking Chandra up in a giant bear hug, Ral gives me knuckles. We switch and Gideon and I do the typical best friend "bro" hug, and Ral hugs Chandra. There's about ten minutes left until school starts. We head through the halls to our lockers, which are beside each other. Big surprise.

"See you later, fucker." Chandra smiles and walks away.

I look at my schedule and head to a first period English course, taught by Mr. Markov. I walk in, and notice that the man is so pale he might be a vampire. Before I can even pick a seat, Gideon's voice rings out.

"JACEEEEE!"

I head toward the back of the room, observing the people that are in there. Right now it's just me, Gideon, Ral, and a blonde, fair-skinned girl.

I take out my sketch pad start sketching the one of the characters from my favorite television show. More people filter in, taking their seats. I shoot the shit with Ral and Gideon while drawing, after a couple minutes, I hear my sister's voice ring out.

"Of course we have our first class together. We can't ever be apart, can we, baby brother?"

I give her my best STFU look, and return to my drawing. With about two minutes left until the bell, I put the sketch pad away and look at Mr. Markov expectantly.

"Chandra, go on a date with me," Gideon says.

"Gideon, for the 56th time, I'm gay."

"Come onnnnnnnnn, Chandra!"

Chandra just rolls her eyes. The girl beside Chandra, the fair-skinned one's, head pops up, however. It was very curious to see her look this way, maybe she was interested in talking to one of us or was it something else altogether? I did notice that for the duration of my drawing, she kept craning her neck towards me. Could she possibly like anime as well?

Just as Mr. Markov is about to start, a girl with tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair walks across the front of the room. I can't help but stare. Her body curves in all the right places, she's wearing a black lace top and purple jeans with black leather boots. Her black hair curls at the end of her back, and it's braided at the top to keep it out of her eyes. Her smile is beautiful, it lights up her whole face. She makes her way to the seat beside the fair-skinned girl. She's just as gorgeous from behind, though I probably shouldn't have looked.

I hear Ral's sneering voice.

"Done jacking off, Beleren? Your mouth is wide open."

"Who….who is that?" I say, my interest is suddenly piqued.

"That's Liliana Vess," he said, "And before you ask, no. Nobody gets with Liliana, not even herself. She's like the coveted jet, an expensive medallion that you want to have, but know you can't."

I ponder on his words for a moment. Something odd struck her about me and I would very much like to get to know her. She was interesting, beautiful and had a face that put the most beautiful sapphire to shame. If I could even become friends with her, well I would be lucky. But first, I need to work the damn courage to speak to girls. I hate my high school life.

_**Enjoy our newest baby, guys! Sculpted Shadows will be updated in the next few days! Cara & Michael **_


	2. What?

Mr. Markov starts by setting a syllabus and a reading list. It was really straightforward, lots of common books. I've already read all of them, so that's a plus. According to Chandra, I always have my nose stuck in my book. Whatever. I'm convinced I could be Bill Gates and she'd still think I was a dweeb. But anyways, Mr. Markov drones on and on about the syllabus, requirements, etcetera, etcetera. This isn't my first rodeo. I turn toward the clock, and as I'm turning back, I catch the eye of the pretty black haired girl. She smiles at me, which sends my heart into overdrive, and I feel my ears begin to turn red. I smile back, trying to look cool and not like I'm about to go into cardiac arrest because she smiled at me.

Gideon sees this entire exchange and elbows me in the ribs. Why, I have no idea. What I do know is he has no idea how strong he is, and I'll be nursing a bruised rib shortly. I sit, doodling on the edge of my paper, my mood perking up. Maybe this school wouldn't be as horrible as the last four.

As we are leaving, Mr. Markov stops Chandra and I at his desk. Wondering what could possibly be going on, he calls for Avacyn and Liliana. The fair skinned girl that was looking at my paper's name must be Avacyn.

"Girls, I know that I can trust you to help these two for their first few weeks in Ravnica. If you could show Chandra to her next class, Lili, that would be great. Avacyn, show Jace."

Oh of all the rotten luck. Not that I don't want to get to know Avacyn, she seems like an ok person, but damn I would have killed to have Liliana by my side. Chandra picks up on this and gives me a menacing smile. I give her my best death stare, and her grin just gets more maniacal. Great.

As I walk toward my next class, which is apparently the same as Avacyn's. It's an Advanced Art class, so maybe she was just critiquing my drawing.

"It's time for electives. My daddy knows that I'm in the art class and that's why he sent me with you. You draw very well," her voice is a little more than a squeak.

"Mr. Markov is your dad?"

She nods shyly. Maybe that's why she's so shy. She's scared of disappointing her father with the various high school antics.

"Liliana is my best friend. My dad is like her dad, too. That's why he chose her. He knows that she will help you and your sister get acclimated."

"The way that they talk about her is like she's untouchable."

Avacyn nods and has a pondering look on her face. She stumbles over her words for a few minutes before saying. 

"Lili would do anything for anyone. She's happy a lot of the time. But a lot of the guys here only like her because she's very beautiful. She wants someone to get to know her for her personality, not just because she's pretty."

Mental note.

Avacyn sits down next to me when we get to class. For our first assignment, we are to do a pencil drawing of five objects that describe who we are. We are told by the teacher that we'd re do the same assignment at the end of the year to see what changed. As I ponder what describes me, I see Avacyn get lost in her own thoughts…

When the period ends, the art teacher comes around a picks them up, saying that we would finish and present these at the end of the week. She seems kind of odd, a very strange person.

I ask Avacyn where the library is, because I have a study hall period. Avacyn shows me and says that she'll be back in time to show me the lunch room, I smile and nod. I browse the shelves for a while, until I pick up about a televised fight to the death and a girl that volunteers in place of her sister. I'm reading the summary when I walk solidly into another person, drop the book and lose my glasses. As I'm groping hopelessly around for them, I feel a warm hand touch the side of my face.

"Stop moving!"

The small hand pushes the glasses back to the bridge of my nose, and smiles. She picks up the book and hands it to me.

I'm standing in front of the black-haired girl, looking like some kind of goddess of the night.

"Hi, I'm Liliana. Call me Lili, everyone does."

"Ummm hi."

She smiles at me and I feel my heart beat fast in my chest again. I'm pleading with my ears not to turn red, but they do. Like always. My hand starts to shake, and I'm just like "be cool."

"What's your name, since you don't seem like you're going to tell me?"

"Um, Uh… Jace. I think."

"You don't talk to girls much, do you Jace?"

"I talk pretty girl, I mean, I talk to pretty girls, Um, no. I don't."

She laughs and the way her eyes light up, just….damn.

"So, how did you find this place? Throw a dart at the map?"

"No, my brother is originally from around here but we were military. So we moved around a lot, but we're back now."

"Oh, so you're Chandra's brother?"

"Yeah. She's my twin sister. Two minutes apart."

"She talked about you a lot."

"Oh, God…"

"Nothing negative."

"That's a big surprise."

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"I know a few people here, plus Avacyn is showing me around, so it's been better so far."

"Oh, who do you already know? Avy is great. She's my best friend."

"That's what she said. I know Gideon Jura and Ral Zarek."

She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"They're actually pretty cool. I can't stand most of the guys around here, but they are pretty okay."

"They're characters, but they're my friends."

"You seem like a pretty friendly guy, Jace."

"I try. You seem like somebody I'd like to get to know."

She smiles, and I smile. It's hard to keep from smiling when she does, it's beautiful. She reaches in her purse, and pulls out a pen and paper. She scribbles something on to it and hands it to me.

"Well, maybe you should." She smiles again and walks away, exiting the library.

I open the paper, and it's ten digits printed on it.

What?

Gideon and Ral are sitting at a corner table in the library. I sink into a chair beside them, face still showing shock.

"What just happened, bro? Everything alright?"

Gideon's face shows concern. I clear my throat.

"Um, Liliana just gave me her number."

I pull it out of my pocket and show it to them. It's there, right in black in white. She even signed it, with a heart beside it.

"Jace?"

"What, Ral?"

"I fucking hate you."


End file.
